Bloody Moon
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Sam’s past comes back to haunt him when one of his ex-girlfriends from college show up dead. Peyton her best friend has seen something and it’s coming back to get her. Can she put her anger for Sam aside long enough to save her own life?


Sam's past comes back to haunt him when one of his ex-girlfriends from college show up dead. Peyton her best friend has seen something and it's coming back to get her. Can she put her anger for Sam aside long enough to save her own life?

Bloody Moon

Chapter One

Peyton sat staring at her lap. "I'm sorry about Avery," a male voice spoke from above her.

Her head snapped up and there he was, the infamous Sam Winchester. "What are you doing here Sam?" She whispered a low growl rising in the back of her throat. Getting up from the wicker chair she flung her light blonde hair over her shoulders. "You need to leave." Her head turned to see Sam wasn't alone. "Forget it, I'm leaving."

Peyton pushed past Sam and the other man and entered the house. She felt their pursuit behind her, but she continued to ignore it. Grabbing her purse from the coat closet she pulled the keys to her gray Honda Civic LX out of it. "Peyton wait," Sam called after her.

Ignoring his cries for her she quickly found her car and sat in it locking the doors automatically for some ungodly reason she thought Sam might try to do something stupid, like…getting in her car. After starting her car she buckled up and adjusted her rearview mirror to see if there was an unwanted visitor behind the car.

She was free to leave. Putting the car in reverse she pulled out of the sectioned off parking and onto the road. A few minutes after pulling out of the driveway she pulled into the parking lot for Oakland apartments. Pulling into a parking space and putting the car in park, she stepped out and locked the doors. After entering the building she quietly opened the door to the apartment F2. Slipping inside she closed the door and slid the bolt shut. A gust of wind blew her skirt to the back of her thighs. Turning she noticed a shoe in front of one of her armchairs. She stared upward.

"Talen Helms?" Peyton cried reaching for the bolt.

"I wouldn't do that."

"What? How did you get into my apartment?" She dropped her hand fearfully.

"The window," he smirked. "Now. You know the other night with Avery…That's just between you and me. Right?" He stood up and was in front of her in two quick strides.

"Get away from me," she tried to slide the bolt open swiftly but he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Get off of me." She kicked his knee causing him to double over. Sliding open the bolt she threw open the door. She took off running down the hallway and quickly came tumbling to the ground. Her hair flew over her bright green eyes as she searched the hallway wildly trying to figure out where Talen was. Scanning the area one more time she was relieved to know that he was gone.

Looking to the source of her clumsiness, Peyton found that the heel had broken on her shoe. Just her luck. Feeling tears spring in her eyes she thought of last week's events and blacked out.

Opening her eyes Peyton pushed herself up off of her bed…Wait, bed? _Last thing I remember is passing out in the hallway._ She thought staring around the room. Hearing the TV in the living room caused her to stop. _Someone's in my house…_ Crawling out of her bed she got up silently. Creeping to her door she peered into the living room, someone blocked her view. "Sam why the hell are we here? Obviously this Peyton girl doesn't want anything to do with you."

_He carries a really good point._ She thought moving her gaze. The door creaked loudly groaning against her weight. Both of them turned to face her. "Awake I see," the man beside Sam said. He flashed her a smile. "I'm Dean."

"That's great, now. Get out," she said firmly. "I don't want anything to do with you Sam. Trying to walk past him she was blocked.

"What really happened to Avery?" Sam said his eyes locking with hers.

She tried to avert her gaze from his piercing brown eyes. "Nothing."

He got a hold of her face and made her look at him. "Nothing happened to her," she repeated once more.

"I can tell when you're lying Peyton," he said refusing to shift his gaze from hers.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," she cried feeling tears slowly run down her cheeks. He released her chin. "Landon broke up with me because he thought I'd gone insane," she sobbed uncontrollably now.

Sam pulled her to him and hugged her shaking body. "Tell me."

"I…," her lip trembled. She held up her index finger indicating to wait for her to calm down. Dean held out her box of tissues that was sitting on the coffee table. Taking one she blew her nose and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a breath and started, "I walked into Avery's apartment and Talen was there…Avery was in his arms. I thought I'd walked in on something, but Talen turned to look at me because of the door obviously. I looked in his arms and Avery's heart…it was gone. He looked different, he didn't even look like Talen. When I told Landon he told Talen and," taking in a quick breath her voice entered a panic, "I think I might be next."

"Sounds like we've got a werewolf," Dean said matter-of-factly.

Peyton snickered. "Werewolf?" She said her eyes widened a little bit after she thought about it. "There's no such thing. You guys are nut jobs."

"Do you have any other explanations as to why Avery's heart was missing then?" He said staring at her.

"No," she whispered her green eyes peering down.

"Then don't make comments if you don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay."

"Dean, shut up." Sam said glaring in his direction. He turned his attention back to Peyton. "Is there any reason Talen would kill Avery?"

"I don't know. I could look in her apartment. I've still got her key." She pushed past Dean's body and pulled open the drawer in the kitchen. She got out the key and held it up to show them. They exchanged looks and nodded.

"Just let me…freshen up," she said twisting her finger around a few strands of her hair. Exiting the room she went to the bathroom. Pulling the brush through her hair she glanced in the mirror and spotted Sam looking at her. She kicked the door shut with her foot.

_That is not a place I'm willing to go._ She thought pulling her hair into a ponytail. Going through the bathroom to her room she pulled on a pair of jeans and slid the skirt off after they were securely on. Thankfully she remembered that her door was open. So that was definitely the right decision. She got into a pair of shoes and walked out of her room. "Your car or mine?"

"Mine," Dean answered pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Fine," she answered shooing them out of the apartment. Shutting and locking the door she turned to them.

"Come on," Sam said tugging on her arm.

"I can walk myself to your vehicle Sam," Peyton said glaring at him.

"Okay," he said catching the angry drift.

"I just want to get this over with." She said moving to walk past him. She stared down at her feet as she walked.

Once they reached their car she climbed in the backseat. Putting on her seatbelt her eyes immediately were drawn to the window. Sam looked like he wanted to say something more to her but he kept his mouth shut. _Is it possible? Is Talen really a werewolf…I sound crazy thinking such things. There's no possible way...He could be a cannibal. Gosh this is just so sick._ She thought looking back at them for a moment. They hadn't gone anywhere yet.

"What's the holdup?" She brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"I don't know where Avery lives."

"Yes, you do. She hasn't moved from the last place since you broke her heart." It was out in the open now. Her bitterness was even more so up front now. Letting out an angry sigh she slid down in her seat. "Can I just stay here?"

"No," Dean said short with her.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest. _This is going to be an even longer day than I figured beforehand. _She thought staring out the window as Sam directed Dean to Avery's apartment.

A/N: So what did you think? This is my first Supernatural story and I'm attempting to make it reasonably good. No flames please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
